Road to Royalty
by Head Writer
Summary: One shot follows Cindy which life gets changed in one day


Cindy Pov

Ive live in foster system,my parents died in a car accident when i was still a baby...

 _All of sudden a director and one man appears in the room._

Director-Cindy-Meet Mark.

Cindy-Hi.

Mark-Hi,beautiful girl.

Director-You always ask me when you will be getting a new home.

Well today is the day.

Cindy-Really?

Director-Yeah,But only if you wanna go with Mark.

Cindy-Yes i want.

Director-Pack your things and Mark will wait for you outside.

Cindy Pov

YES! FINNALY I CAN GO SOMEWHERE WHERE I CAN BE RIGHT AT HOME

When Cindy finished packing her things,Director entered her room.

Director-I wish you a luck in your new home,but if you would need any help,here is the number,anbd you can call us if you would need a help.

Cindy-Thank you very much.

Cindy POV

As i exit the building,i took a look at my former room one more time,before i slowly got to the car.

I entered the car and Mark drive me to the new home,we had a nice chat,nothing too personal.

Cindy-Where is the house?

Mark-On the beach.

Cindy-Really?

Mark-Yep.

Cindy Pov

As we arrived,i saw a huge manison and close to her was a beach,it was beautiful and a huge change from where i comed.

Mark-This is your new home.

Cindy enters the house and she was stunned,it was like a royal familiy lives here.

Cindy-Is this everything yours?

Mark-Yeah.

All of sudden a male person shows up.

Logan-So finally you arrived.

Cindy-Who are you?

Logan-My name is Logan,you must be Cindy.

Cindy-Yes.

Logan-Welcome to your new home.

Mark-Cindy,since is evening,we could have a dinner.

Logan-Join us two.

Cindy joins the table and she had a dinner with her new familiy.

After dinner,as Cindy was about to leave,Mark stops her.

Mark-Cindy please sit back, you need to see something.

Cindy-What is it?

Cindy Pov

Mark hands me a old book and soon as i opened i saw mirror image of myself,i was like WTF is this.

Cindy-Guys what is this.

Logan-In this book is written that one day a king of a dying empire would get her queen and kingdom will survive.

Cindy-Sooooo...

Mark-You are the queen,and my son Logan is the king.

Cindy-Wow!

Logan-C'mon,let's go to our room.

Cindy and Logan went to their room.

Cindy Pov

For next few days until one day...

Mark-Well since you had a good rest,now you must get ready for a crowning.

Cindy-You are really going to do that?

Mark-Yes,you are going to train with me every morning karate so you can look tough,you are going to have a morning session with me,at evening with Logan.

Cindy Pov

And so for next two months i trained with Mark and Logan,it was tough but that training got me closer to Logan,there was one scene...

Cindy punches a bag,Logan screams at Cindy to punch harder.

Logan-Look babe,Logan grabs Cindy's hand as soon as their bodies got closer,they shared a brief look and they begin to kiss each other.

Cindy Pov

I feel in love with Logan.

Logan-Cindy,tommorow we begin a school.

Cindy-You are going to public school?

Logan-Of course not,and to be realistic around us,there are only two houses,and there are only three kids in that school,me,my buddy Randy and girl Andi.

Cindy-So they know about your royal stuff.

Logan-Yes,and from tommorow we are going to have you as a new classmate.

Next morning

Cindy and Logan entered the school holding hands together,and they hear a bickering between Andi and Randy.

Logan-Hey guys,say hi to a new schoolmate

Randy-Is that...

Andi-A queen.

Logan-Yep.

Cindy-Hi,my name is Cindy.

Andi and Randy say hi back to Cindy.

Later that day

Andi-So they find their queen.

Cindy-What is that story.

Andi-I and that jerk Randy are going in same class with Logan since 1st grade,he alyways talked about how he will find his queen and live with her.

Cindy-Are you three friends?

Andi-Well,Logan and Randy are like brothers, but since Randy and i dislike one another,Logan is on Randy's side.

Cindy-Well now you can have a friend,i will be your friend.

Seven days later

There were two parallel situaitons on one side Andi bumps into a Randy,on other Cindy got naked as she was streching out and Logan enters the room

Cindy Pov

As i was streching out naked,and was getting ready to shower,Logan enters the room,and soon as i turn around i was staring across my future husband naked,he enters the room and closes the door,as we get face to face,we begin to make out,and we had a first sex

Meanwhile on the beach...

Andi-Hey Rand,what are you looking,ha,you are waiting for Cindy.

Randy-No,unlike you if i was in love with somebody like you are with Logan,i would not hide my feelings.

Andi-What!How dare you,i was never in love with Logan.

Randy-Dont lie,little girl.

Andi-You know we should stop arguing,this is going on too far.

Randy-Before we go our seperate ways,i must tell you something.

Andi-What.

Randy kisses Andi on the cheek,and he says that he loves her,Andi replies and they make out with each other,and they had sex

During next few days quattro Logan/Cindy/Andy/Randy enjoyed spendig time together.

And by the end of the month Logan and Cindy becomed King and Queen.

The End


End file.
